Unexpected Turn
by Ken106348
Summary: Kim returns home from a divorce hoping to fix the past only to find a Unexpected Turn of events. This is my first story I have no beta be kind I have no real idea how this is going to go.


I do not own anything this is from my head with borrowed ideas Kim Possible is owned my Disney.

She was staring out the window on the train watching it pass by some small unknown town. "I wonder if he still thinks about me." She said out loud but not meaning to. It had been 7 years she never called or emailed. Hoping that he would forgive her maybe even let her back into his life. At this point in time she didn t even care if it was as his girl or just a friend. Looking at her kimmunicator she thumbed at it until she found her mom. Pushing the name it called her mom. Quietly she hoped her mom picked up she still needed a place to stay. "What do u want Kim?" ouch not what I wanted to hear. "Hi mom look I m in a bit of a fix and was hoping well if it s not too much trouble." Her mom cut her off there "Look Kimmie if u need money I m sorry we have told you before."

" No mom that's not what I was needing. I divorced Mankey I was just hoping I could say with you and dad for a little bit just until I have money for a place of my own." Well here s hoping she thought.

"Kim we told u when you left this will always be your home of course u can stay here. But we are a little crowed right now Tim s house flooded in the storm last week. Best we have right now is a cot. I will get an inflatable tomorrow after my shift. When will u be in?"

"I should be there in about 2 hours the train just pulled into Upperton." "It s not a 2 hour drive U need a lift? I can have Joss meet you she lives around there."

"That would be great mom I was just going to walk. This might give me a chance to catch up with her it s been so long since I have seen her. Wow I can t believe it s been 7 years almost what she s like 20 now."

"No Kim she s 22 and getting married in the fall I haven t met the fiancee yet. The most I have heard is that he has traveled to Japan several times he just moved back here about a year ago and bought a house in Upperton six months later Joss was moving in." In the back of Ann s mind she was cursing herself for never meeting the man but Joss said that he worked a lot and her dad has met him and she never seemed to be neglected or mistreated and always happy." The few times she had gone to Joss s home there was always roses from her boyfriend when they were dating. "Ok give me a few and I ll call you back I m going to see if she is home and if she ll pick you up." "Ok mom I ll get my bag and a quick bit from the caf and call you back in say 30. Ok" "love you by both said."

A few minutes later Joss was working in the stables her fiance would not have robot horses even though he didn't mind then he just preferred the living ones. She was removing the saddle from Buttercup when the main house line started to ring. "I would be all the way out here when the blasted thing starts to ring I ll have to call them back when I get to the main house." Putting Buttercup back into her stall Joss starts walking to the house when. Beep,Beep,DeBeep,Beep Huh now that s weird only a few people know I have one of these. Looking down she saw a name she never expected. It read Kim one the screen. Joss just stared at it for a few not knowing what to do. With a shaky hand she hit the big red answer button. "H... Hi Kim" O great that don t make me sound nervous.

"Not much Joss I just got into town. Mom was saying u might be able to get me from the train station. She said she was going to call u but I figured something like that should be asked by the person needing the ride. So if u are not busy and can find the time I would appreciate it. I am so not looking forward to a walk from Upperton to Middleton after a 2 day train ride. I have a little cash we can stop by Star Round if u like and get something to drink to as kind of a thank you." The last part came off like she was begging.

"Well Kim I really don t live that close to the station we have a place on the edge of Upperton but I don t see the harm in running down there and scooping you up. It will take me about 20 to get there. I will be in a Black H1. I'll call u when I get in the parking garage ok."

"Ok thanks again you are a life saver." Grabbing her bag from the attendant and a cup of coffee from star round on the way out of the terminal. She noticed there was a bench under a tree she could sit under in the shade and wait for Joss to get there. The weather was nice this day not hot and just the right amount of wind. She was lost in thought for who knows how long when a voice from the past broke her from her daze.

"Hay K long time. Can't believe u would have the nerve to even show your face in this town after what you did."

"What s that support to mean B.?" "Well you know dumping him for Mankey then marring him not even six months later. Poor boy never really recovered. He left town I think about a week after the wedding no one has even heard from him well he calls me and Tara once in a while but that stopped about two years ago." "Why would be calling the two of you?" "Well Tara I can understand she had a crush on him. But you just gave him hell in school and made fun of him?" "Well K Ron and I dated for a few weeks after u left but he called it off. He was saying that he needed more time. It was a about a week later when he decided to leave for some school over in Japan." "I was hoping to apologies for what I did back then I didn t even tell my parents that I was getting married. It all happened so fast I admit it was stupid. The divorce was finalized three days ago. That s why I m back." Just then her phone rang.

Looking down she seen it was Joss calling. "Hold on a sec B this is my ride. Hello." "Hay Kim I just parked I am sitting by the fountain whenever u are ready we can go." "Ok I ll be there in 5. Sorry B but I need to go my ride just got here and I don t what to take up to much of her time." As Kim was walking to where the fountain was. She was wondering what she could do to find Ron just to say that she was sorry and maybe be friends again. She hoped.

She was approaching Joss s H1. Joss was sitting on the hood of the vehicle talking on the phone. The closer she got to Joss the more she could hear. Thinking she was talking to her fiance . "I don t care its time the rest of the fam gets to meet you. NO that s not a good answer. I am inviting the Possibles over for dinner tonight U will be there and U will be cooking. Don t give me that crap. I don t care I am tired of everyone other than my dad knowing who u are. Good I m glad we agree the couch will miss u tonight then. What would u like me to pick up for you to make. Salmon, lemon, sage, white and red wine wait red? U don t drink red with fish? O ok for Ann that s right she drinks red with everything I m surprised u remembered what she liked after all this time. Well I ll tell them that we will be expecting them. O before I forget daddy s flight just landed. I think he was going overs to aunts James's before coming to our place I'll pick him up after I drop off Kim. I have a little surprise for you when get home. NO no hints last time u guessed it on the third try I am not going to let this get ruined before everyone gets there. Well yes its appropriate for the others to see. Haha ok I love u to I'll see u at home."

Kim took this moment to make herself known. "Hay Joss are u ready?" "Dang it Kim don't do that you'll give a girl a heart attack cough or something next time. Sure I m ready u have need?

"Yes I didn't have that much to begin with. So tell me about this guy that has stolen your heart. I hear he is very secretive of who he is." "Well not after tonight I am tired of being asked who he is. My dad knows him and our friends do. It s just most of the fam don t know him. Mostly he is afraid they won t accept him. He has confidence issues so he likes to stay to himself unless he is in the lab then well watch out. Haha just three months back he was working on a new flash grenade for GJ and it went off. He couldn't hear right for two days and his eyebrows just grew back. I meet him when I was going to collage I had transferred here to Middleton to be closer to you and Ron. When Ron told me what happened and that u hade left to some school in New York I was a little hurt. I became friends with Ron and that s when I meet him. We didn t get together right away because he was with someone. I ran into him a few years later and found out he had been single for four years so I immediately asked him out. We have not been apart for more than five hours from that day on. He treats me good puts me before any of his needs. Brings me breakfast in bed at least three times a week, when I have a hard day he rubs my back and feet." With the last thought she was turning a slight shade of pink "Well lets not get into all that right now. But he loves me and he loves to cook. lets get inside before mom comes out wondering whats taking so long."

Walking up to the door Kim was a little nervous she had not seen anyone in around 7 years. Joss walked right in like she had lived there her whole life while Kim just stood at the door waiting to be invited in. "Well Kim u going to just stand there and hold the door up?" Shaking her head to re center her thought proses. Looking around the room she seen Tim, her mom and dad, and Slim was sitting in a rocking chair sipping what appeared to be green tea. "When did u start drinking green tea Slim?" "O Joss's fiance got me into it. He makes it himself and mails me some at least once a week. I didn't drink it at first but didn't have the heart to tell him after he went through the trouble. But after 3 months of getting it well I started running out of room so it was either toss it or drink it. I haft to say I like it better than coffee don t leave me all jittery and tense at night and I feel a lot better sense the switch."

Kim took a seat on the couch. Looking to see where Joss was and seeing her walk into the kitchen. Figuring this was as good time as any. "Hay slim have u meet Joss's fiance?" "Yea he s a nice feller treats her like she s a queen. I tell u what I aint never seen a man treat a girl better. he's letting her break his bank for the wedding. I m glad she found a good man. Give me a sec Kim. I need to get another drink."

As Slim was walking into the kitchen looking at Joss and Ann talking about patterns. O great he thought why that stupid boy can t just tell these people who he is. I would much rather have him come get me so I don t haft to watch this. I just know I am going to be roped into something before we leave.  
>"So Ann what do u think about the white plate with the blue crystal glasses? Or should I go with the pink crystal?" "I don't know what about the clear ones it s more traditional." "That's the same thing he said. O before I forget and seeing is you haven't started on dinner we want u all over tonight. I think it s time for everyone to meet." "That sounds lovely. What time should we come over?" "I kinda figured we all could head over at the same time that way u can follow me and dad. But we but we do need to stop at the store to get some food I think Smarty Mart has what I need as well." "Ok l'll tell Tim what dinner planes are. We ll be ready in say 15 if u want to call him so he has a heads up."<p>

15 minutes later Ann and Slim were walking into the kitchen to let Joss know everyone was ready. "Yes that a prescription for Joss Possible. Ok it will be ready? Thanks by." Anna pulled Slim away from the door giving him a look that could melt titanium. "Do you know why she on meds?" "I don't know we can ask. The fact that she called it in while no one was around means she don't want no one to know." "I m asking." Ann made her way into the kitchen. "Are u ok Joss?" "Yes I m fine just had to make sure my script was filled. I don t like to wait u know how it is. Trying to get something filled. Get told it would be only 15 minutes and it takes 2 hours. So I just figured this would be quicker." "Ha here I was thinking you might be sick or something." "No that comes in a few months." She said under her breath but not soft enough that Ann still heard. "Wait are you?" "3 months along was Joss s reply."

Ann put both her arms around Joss and congratulated her. Slim heard the line of questions and put two and two together. Walking in he asked if she has told the father yet. "No that s what tonight is all about so no one open there traps or else." "Ok I won t say a word. What does he want to make tonight?" "I think he was wanting to make a hickory baked salmon at least that what he was going to have me pick up at the store on my way home." "No fish." Ann cut in "How about I pick what we get at the store that way I Know my niece is eating right." "Let me call and let him know there is a change in plans." A few minutes later she pressed end on the phone. "Well he s not answering. He is either out back or off helping Wade with his car again." Suddenly Kim chimed in "He knows Wade?" Joss only reply "They been like brothers for as long as I have known either of them I don't really know the full details and neither talk about it much so I don t ask."

Later at the store Kim ran into Bonnie again. "Hay Joss what you doing in these parts figured Ro" Joss slapped her hand over Bonnies mouth just a Kim came around the corner.

Kim seeing fast movement near her newly pregnant cousin went straight into protect mode. She charged at Bonnie with full intent to keep her from Joss.

"Kim stop what are u doing?" Joss planted her right heel into Kim s stomach effectively doubling her over and sending her to the ground. By this time Slim and Ann mad it over there just to see Joss covering Bonnie from Kim.

"Ok Kim what s going on here?" Ann asked a confused looking Kim. "I came around the corner and see Bonnie and Joss I just figured with the history me and Bonnie have that she was trying something. With Joss being pregnant I just got worried. I guess I over reacted."

"Wait you told them?" Everyone looked at Bonnie. "They just found out B there going to meet him tonight at dinner." "Wait u mean that only your dad actually knows him." "Yep but that all changes tonight at dinner. Well actually when we get home he is there either outside or in the garage working on something. Joss I haft to come over just to see the look on her face please. You can call it even for waking me in the middle of the night and having me come over when you wanted to pee on a stick while he was out." "Fine you can come just be nice." "Wait you two are actually friends." "Ya K we been friends ever sense she moved her and took something from me. But we moved on now we live just down from each other. My land and her fiance's land meet. So we all go hunting and four wheeling. Combined we have a little over 4000 acers."

"Why don t u head home get washed up and meet me back at my house for the surprise. I got a cake to kind of tell him. O speaking of which I still need to pick it up from the bakery department I ll catch up with u later on tonight be there in about two hours that s when we will start cooking. I know u can't resist his cooking no one can. Hell he could call u a bitch while eating and I bet u would not even bat an eye at him." "I remember his cooking and for the record he did once and all I did was just smile so yep I ll be there."

After stopping by the bakery to get the cake Joss walked into the baby isle to see about getting some pacifiers to add to the cake decoration. She had not counted on Ann following her. They stood there quietly looking at the pacifiers Ann finally spoke up. "You should see about a getting a few things while u are here. I would recommend some bottles, blankets, bibs, crib, and a changing table. I know you still have time but right now there is help to carry whatever you want to buy. Pulse I'm kind of excided I always thought Kimmie and Ron would have had one but that dream went out when she left him standing on our doorstep. I have no idea what that stupid girl was thinking that day." Joss just blushed at the last part. "How about we come back in a few days after we can make a good list of things. I don t know about you but I m kind of hungry. From the looks of things u have enough food to feed a small army. I'm just going to run by pharmacy then we can go."

Once all the shopping was done James and Slim were loading everything into the H1. Joss took the cake and placed it behind the driver's seat so it would not slide around and get messed up. Joss was bored on the ride home Ann insisted that she drive Joss so they could talk baby stuff. Kim was wanting to come but Ann told her she needed to make up with her father. Block after block of silence. It was Ann to speak first. "Ok who is he?" "Im sorry what." "The man that you are going to marry who is he, and don't lie to me either I know he is someone that we all know." "Yes you do know him very well actually. Why don t you stop and let me drive so we don t wreck when you find out." Ann looked at Joss for a second and then agreed. With Joss driving she instructed Ann to reached into the center counsel and pulled out the insurance card for her to inspect the owners name. She just stared at the little piece of paper with tears in her eyes.

"Why did he keep quite all this time?" "It was because of his power. He was torn up over killing the aliens his senior year and then with Kim not even three months later. He was a mess when I found him. Bonnie had tried to fix him. I went to the same collage as him and Bonnie he was different around me than he was with Bonnie. Bonnie seen this and cornered me one day asking if I loved him. I was honest and told her I thought I was. She understood and told me to take care of him that he was not fully healed. He still has nightmares from that night. The last one was the worst. So we took him to a psychiatrist to see what could be done. Once that was worked out he got a call from a certain school in Japan requesting him to come at once. The week before he left he had talked to my dad and asked him for permission to marry me. Later that week we flew to Paris for a dinner. He took me to see the Eiffel tower. That's where he dropped to a knee and asked me. I never seen my dad until the camera flash he was so happy. Of course that night he told me about his monkey power. He needed to travel to Japan for a few years to learn how to control them. I missed him so much while he was gone but I stayed in our home. I would receive letters and gifts once a week. He came back about one year ago. His power is something that still scares me. I was shown what he was capable of one night when GJ pushed him to far about joining. He left nothing standing I'm sorry but I don't really want to talk about that night and please don't ask him he just breaks down. Let s just have a good night and tell him the happy news."

Kim was wondering what they were talking about. She knew that it was not baby talk. "Dad i'm sorry for what happened back then. It s just that I was so confused with what all happened that night I became afraid of what would happen if he lost complete control over that power he had coursing in his veins. That was the reason I left him. I went to a different school just so I would not fall back to him. I know it s not a good reason but that's why."

"Well Kimmie cub I think you should find him and tell him that as for me and your mother just don't shut us out." "Have you ever been to where we are going?" "No but I have a feeling from what your mother tells me about this place it s going to be massive. She was saying something about this man having a few VTOL s. I don t think they are cheap. She was saying something about a few garages of cars 13 bedrooms 19 bathrooms 2 kitchens and a grand hall that can seat up to 30. When we meet this man I half expect him to be a little put off but we ll see."

When the black H1 pulled up to the gate Joss slid the key card and pressed the hold button on the panel to force the gate to stay open. Kim and James were stunned to see the size of the gate it looked menacing. It was black as the night each vertical bar was four inches in diameter reaching twelve feet in length and what looked like cobalt blue spikes on the end. The cross bar was a steel I beam.

They watched as the gate swung open without a sound. Following the H1 down the drive Kim was wondering how many other houses were back here. James was looking at some of the trees and see high res security cameras. When rounding the last curve Kim and her dad both had to do a double take on what they saw. It was nothing short of a castle. Tall spiraling towers stone walls, high peaks, curved windows, the drive was lined with lights for night entry.

James drover the car around the back where several garages were. Joss pulled into one that was attached to the house? James and Kim's jaw were hanging a few inches off the ground when they exited the car.  
>Hahaha both Ann and Joss. "Well Ann looks like I owe u a 20." "Hay wait what" hollered Kim "Well Ann said that both of you would be completely aww struck." "I said Kim has seen bigger and that you would be like no big."<p>

"So Joss this is where you live?" Kim asked. "Well from what everyone knows I have only lived here for 6 months but to be honest I have been here from about 4 months after you left for New York. Most of the decor is of my own personal idea. The only area that I didn t have any control over is the dojo and the training field. But I was still in on the planning." "You have a dojo and outdoor training field?" "Let s put the food away then we can get out the artic cats and tour the place if u like."

Walking into the back patio door Kim could see marble and granite counter tops, stainless steel fridge the stove looked like something from a restaurant that she worked at before she moved back home. Off to the side she could see a walk in freezer that was the size of her old bedroom. The floors was smooth and without a seams.

James was standing on the back patio looking out at the Olympic sized pool wishing he would have known about it and brought something to swim in. Walking off the patio and peeking into a few of the garages he seen a few VTOL s but the cars are what impressed him. James was walking through one of the open garages doing his best not to drool. There before him was starting the list of cars he seen was a Lamborghini Veneno followed buy a Pagani Zonda Roadster. He was still trying to stand when he walked into another section of the garage. Sitting in the back section was a Koenigsegg Agera R, Zenvo ST1, another Lamborghini but this one was a Reventon, there was McLaren P1, at the end of this line was a Hennessy Venom GT Spyder.

James decided it was time to head back to where the girls were at and wait until the owner of these impressive machines turned up. "Joss have you ever seen what was in those garages?" James asked with a weak voice. "Which ones most are filled with high end exotics and suv's". "I normally just drive one of the GTR s. I drove the Veneno once and was mobbed at the store. People were thinking I was some kind of celebrity. Did you know only 3 are released a year? But if I want something fun to drive I normally just take out the Agera R it s a lot of fun to drive. If u go into the underground garage that's where all the classic and antiques are?" "I just walked around the two that were on the left side of the main house."

Unbeknownst to anyone Kim had taken off to explore the house. She was walking down the hall toward one of the master bedrooms. Walking in she seen a king bed that was draped with a baby blue sheet set, there was a large fire place located on the far wall, the dresser looked to be mahogany with Ivory insets. She made her way to the bathroom looking to see the fire place actually was accessible on both sides the sink was made of clear glass that sat on a marble pedestal turning to face the tub shower combination she noticed that it was made of a clear materiel so u could see right through it. "Hay Kim u want something to drink?" Ann called "Sure I ll be right there." The four made their way out onto the patio to sit at one of the benches when Bonnie showed up.

"Hay Joss I see K is still hanging around." "Can it B Joss is family." Bonnie went inside to get a glass of sweet tea. Bonnie took her seat in a lounge chair waiting for the inevitable entertainment. She knew that Kim was going to blow her stack in less than 5 minutes. Just before she came out of the kitchen she heard Ron s car coming down the drive. While Kim was staring down Bonnie James and Ann watched a Lamborghini Aventador pull into one of the garages. Kim heard the car shut off. "Well should we all go and meet him when he gets out?" Kim asked. "If u want to." Was all Joss replied. With that both Kim and James were off to meet the mystery man. James stoped dead in his tracks when he rounded the corner of the now open garage. There right in front of him was pale blue scooter with two rockets mounted on either side. He knew that when this man stepped out of that car all hell was going to break loose.

James turned right around not wanting any part of what was about to happen.

"Ann by any chance did you know the identity of him before today?" "No Joss just told me on the way over and before you ask there was a very good reason for no one to know." "You are aware world war 3 is about to go down right?" "I think she will handle it better than you think." "Not likely if the conversation in the car has any merit." " What do you know? Did she say something to you on the way over?" " Well she was saying something about finding him and apologizing and hoping he might be he was well you know single." "Ha fat chance of that happening. She has a better chance of finding a snow castle in the Sahara at noon than that ever happening." Was Bonnies reply as she rushed past with camera in hand to document what was about to happen. "Bonnie wait let them have this moment Kim needs this so that she will understand Ron is with me. Then maybe they can be friends but never the less we have security cameras in there I can just email u the video later if u like." (With Kim and the newly reveled Ron)

AN well what do you all think I kind of have a little bit of a block as to what is about to happen and ideas.


End file.
